


Drunken Ficlet: Illicit

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>shannasouzou requested</strong>: hand job in the taxi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Illicit

"This is," Greg manages, dropping his head back, "illegal under—" He struggles—he can't quite— "Well, it's illegal," he says, and then arches up, gasping. "The details—um—the details aren't really—"

"Relevant?" Sherlock suggests.

"Right." Greg pushes up, dropping his elbow over his face. "Not really rel— _Jesus_."

"Hmm," Sherlock says, sounding unconvinced. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Definitely relevant," John says, cupping his hand under Greg's balls, and Jesus, Jesus _Christ_ , he is absolutely _positive_ that this is illegal. "You're sure you can't remember?"

"Ngh," Greg tells him, and Sherlock says, "Not familiar with that one," and John says, "No, no, me neither," and Sherlock says, "Suppose we ought to continue, then?" and John says, "Use your mouth."


End file.
